1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of an anti tamper case. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of an anti tamper case for the solid state disk.
2. Related Art
Along with vigorously developed technologies, various types of electronic devices are widely used in users' daily lives. The constantly improved technologies enable the devices to be lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller size, for example, the hard disk and the CD ROM to provide convenience of portability. In order to benefit from the portable device, a plurality of cases housing the electronic components with four sides are commonly applied, requiring capping the top, plug-in, fitting or threading with other elements to complete a case, and the ultimate purpose is to protect the electronic device.
In order to prevent the user from opening the case to replace the internal components of the electronic device or to process self-maintenance that may cause damage to the electronic device or induce further undesirable problems, the electronic devices usually have fragile stickers adhered at the joint portion to identify whether the electronic device have been opened.
However, the sticker on the product substantially affects the appearance of the electronic device, and the fragile sticker doesn't have the sophisticated fraud-proof function; therefore, there is possibility of success in replacing the internal components of the electronic device if any user intends to do so. Besides, the fragile stickers usually are made of thin material, thus damage caused by the frictions during carriage is very common. To avoid damaging the sticker, the user has to be extremely careful during carrying, moving or even using the electronic device can be really inconvenient. According to the above depiction, the design of the conventional fragile sticker for anti tamper purpose is not perfect, and thus the range of internal components replacement is substantially limited.